


Officer

by Yviinfinite



Series: DC Got Me Hot N' Bothered [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: To be honest, you didn't really care about the mission, seen as you weren't needed, but you were curious to see Leonard in uniform.





	Officer

**Author's Note:**

> Well i had this idea pop into my head but i cant figure out how to write it well and it seems like something i could see you doing really well. A leonard x reader where leonard has to go undercover as a police officer in uniform and he’s all grumpy about it since he doesnt like cops and all but the reader is nearly swooning over how hot he looks and he notices maybe teasing or making jokes about it. Admittedly I thought more a smut one with the pent up energy and all but your call on how shall we say intense it gets or if u even do it at all. Thanks for hearing me out! Have a great day! :D <3

"This is ridiculous...", Leonard sighed. 

"Come on, it can't be that bad!", you answered, waiting for Leonard in front of the bedroom he had hid in as soon as he heard what he needed to do. 

To be honest, you didn't really care about the mission, seen as you weren't needed, but you were curious to see Leonard in uniform. 

He stepped out of the bedroom, a sour expression on his face. Your core clenched when you saw him. Holy fuck, did you like him in uniform. 

"Hey, it's not that bad.", you shrugged, smiling at him. Leonard was silent for a second, before a smirk appeared on his face. 

"Why is your face so red?" 

"I'm... warm?" 

Leonard stepped moved closer, his hand grasping your chin, lips hovering over yours. You held your breath. Leonard walked away without another word.

-

It was way later in the evening, you were getting ready for bed, when your door was thrown open. You jumped, hands flying up to cover yourself, seen as you only slept in underwear. 

Leonard, still in the police uniform, rushed to you, pushing you down onto your bed and straddling your hips. Seeing him above you made you gulped down your arousal. 

Roughly, your hand were cuffed behind your back, all the while you were staring at his face. Leonard leaned closer.

"If I would push my hand into your panties, you would be soaked already, wouldn't you?"

You whimpered, hips bucking slightly when his fingers ghosted over your belly.

"Please...", you mumbled, feeling quite pathetic begging so early. But he had you hot and bothered since you first saw him in the uniform!

Leonard chuckled, ripping your bra from your body. Good thing it was an old one. His fingers latched onto your nipples, treating the little buds roughly. You moaned, head falling back. 

Before you knew it, your panties were gone, and Leonards fingers were between your lower lips, pinching and rubbing your clit. 

You gasped and arched your back, trying to get away from the rough treatment. 

"Stay still, you will endure your punishment."

"For - nghh... for what am I being punished?"

"You distracted me, you little minx. Now stay still."

You whined, stopping your movements. You were getting close to the edge. 

"I'm-! Ahh, soo... close", you hissed out. Leonard immediately stopped, making you whine and buck up. 

He teased you like that for what seemed like hours. Each and every time you would cry, and beg him to let you cum. 

Finally, he took himself out of his pants, teasing your entrance with his tip before plunging into your wet heat. He stayed a second, catching his breath, before slowly and deliberately pulling out. 

His pace as slow, but deep, his cock reaching all the right spots inside of you. 

You were begging him to keep moving, to finally let you cum, and it seemed like he would finally comply. 

"Cum for me!", Leonard grunted. "Cum for me right fucking now, or you won't cum at all!" With that, his fingers re-attached to your aching clit, rubbing rough circles around the abused nub.

You moaned out, sight going black as your orgasm finally consumed you.

"Fuck, fuck!", Leonard panted, hips stuttering as your walls tightened. He spilled his seed inside of you, making you shudder at the feeling. 

Leonard pulled our, collapsing beside you. He freed your hands, asking several questions to make sure you were alright. After that, he was silent.

"So... Officer, are you going to keep that outfit?", you asked timidly.

"You bet."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
